Como vivir con Malfoy y no morir en el intento
by mrimlfy
Summary: Todo por un estupido mortifago, por estar en el lugar y momento inoportunos tendria que convivir a saber cuanto tiempo con el.DG. Es el secreto de Fawkes con otro titulo.ACABADO Y EPÍLOGO. Está escrito antes de HP6 así que algunos personajes cambian.
1. Default Chapter

Un mes de convivencia.

Capítulo 1: El secreto de Fawkes.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en el aula de estudios muggles, estaba castigado por insultar a Hermione Granger, la había llamado sangre sucia y la vieja de McGonagall le había mandado al aula con la profesora esa, que estaba medio chiflada.

-Como le iba diciendo Sr. Malfoy la profesora McGonagall me pidió que yo misma le pusiera su castigo, por lo que he decidido que durante esta hora tendrá que hacerse pasar por un muggle.- La profesora decía estas palabras cuando en el pasillo se oyó un terrible grito.

-COLIN CREEVY ERES UN MALDITO ESTÚPIDO.

-Pero Ginny yo no quería…

-Que no querías que, imbecil como se te ocurre hacerme esto- dijo la pelirroja furiosa- ponte a pensar que por un maldito sickle todos los Slytherins me están viendo en bikini.

-Pero Ginny sólo son unas fotos.

-¿Qué es este estruendo?- la profesora de estudios muggles acababa de salir al pasillo y ver a la pelirroja- oh, señorita Weasley usted me viene muy bien, entre en mi aula un momento, no la entretendré mucho.

Ginny un poco molesta entró, ya que seguramente si no entraba la castigarían.

-Bien, señorita como ve el señor Malfoy está castigado y tiene que representarme a un padre muggle que tiene que contarle un cuento a su hija- Draco y ella se miraron con odio- el único problema es que no tengo a nadie para que represente a su hija, ¿Sería tan amable de hacerme ese favor?

-Pero… profesora yo iba a…..

-No se preocupe señorita será sólo un minuto, por favor siéntese en las piernas del Sr. Malfoy.

Ginny un poco incómoda se sentó y Draco empezó a representar al padre, llevaban apenas unos segundos así cuando Ginny notó que la parte más íntima de Malfoy se levantaba, rápidamente se levantó de sus piernas y se disculpó.

-Lo siento profesora… pero se me olvidaba… esto… una cosa, hasta luego- se excuso la pelirroja antes de salir corriendo, dejando a una profesora sorprendida y a un Malfoy riendo.

-Lo que oyes Selly, te juró que pasó en realidad.- Ginny estaba contando a su mejor amiga todo, e intentaba convencerla de que era verdad.

-Haber Ginny no puede ser cierto, ¿Estás segura de que no fue una cremallera o algo de su bolsillo? No, si sólo lo digo porque es muy fuerte que tu peor enemigo, el tío mas guapo del colegio y que encima tiene a Sarah Sugart la tía más popular (y también estúpida) desenfunde su…. arma, -por decirlo así- contigo, que no digo que no seas guapa, sabes que eres muy guapas pero…. Es poco creíble.

-Bueno no te lo creas no es mi problema- dicho esto Ginny salió del baño.

Iba por el pasillo, quizá Selly tuviese razón, era Draco Malfoy, su vida no era tan patética como la de ella, en realidad Ginny no creía lo que había pasado, seguramente el un estuviese tan desesperado. Mierda, con tanto pensar se había equivocado de pasillo, si dio la vuelta dispuesta a seguir caminando cuando una mano la cogió y la metió en un aula.

-¿Pero que…?

-Weasley no le habrás contado a nadie lo que paso en el castigo ¿no?- la voz de Malfoy sonaba preocupada.

-¿Eh? No… claro que no.- mintió un poco nerviosa.

-Pues no se lo cuentes a nadie por tu bien.

-Punto uno claro que no se lo contaré a nadie tengo mi reputación y segundo no me amenaces por que no me intimidas.- aclarado esto Ginny se fue a clase, ya iba llegando tarde.

Draco se quedó pensativo " ¿su reputación?" esa mocosa no tenía reputación, echó una carcajada y salió menos preocupado que antes.

Selly estaba en su habitación escribiéndole una carta a una amiga de Ravenclaw, Ginny y ella la conocían desde hace dos años, habían coincidido en un castigo por una venganza contra Filch (hasta Fred y George habían felicitado a Ginny por aquello) y desde entonces eran inseparables.

Oye Nina tengo un notición:

Resulta que Ginny estaba gritándole a Colin por el asunto de las fotos cuando sale la profesora de estudios muggles y le dice que le ayude con un castigo. El castigo, era nada más y nada menos que ayudar a Draco Malfoy, ella tenía que sentarse en sus piernas por que el tenía que hacer de padre muggle, bueno pues resulta que al poco tiempo Malfoy sacó a su soldadito,¿Te lo puedes creer? Draco Malfoy ¿Te imaginas la cara de Sugart si se enterara? Parece poco creíble, yo al principio no me lo creía pero he descubierto a Malfoy mirándola unas cuantas veces. Por cierto Ginny me pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie, osea que no digas nada por favor

Muchos besos

Selly

Selly ató la carta a su lechuza y esta salió volando, pero en la habitación de Nina no estaba solamente ella si no que estaba también Padma, y cuando Nina fue al baño entró la lechuza, en ese justo instante por una curiosidad "Poco propia en Padma"

abrió la carta. No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, ¡de esto tenía que enterarse todo el colegio! así que sin más con un pequeño hechizo hizo copias de la carta y se lo envió a todos los alumnos.

Al día siguiente Ginny se levantó, iba al gran salón hablando con Colin sobre las fotos cuando notó que todo el mundo la estaba mirando:

Ey Ginny ¿Quieres sentarte sobre mis rodillas?-Dijo Seamus Finnigan.

Ginny se quedó pasmada ¿Cómo se había enterado? Aunque pensándolo mejor, no era Seamus el único que lo sabía, si no todo el colegio. Ginny dejó a Colin y se fue corriendo a buscar a Selly, ¿Y ella era su mejor amiga? Por una cosa que le dice y la cuenta por ahí, se iba a enterar ese mismo día iba a saber quien era Virginia Lissa Weasley. Por fin la encontró, iba dirigiéndose a el gran comedor.

-Sellyeve Living – dijo Ginny mientras veía como su ex-amiga se daba la vuelta - ¿PERO QUÉ TE HAS CRÍDO PARA IR CONTANDO "ESO" A LA GENTE? CREÍA QUE ERAS MI MEJOR AMIGA ¿SABES EN EL LÍO QUE ME HAS METIDO?

-Ginny ¿de que me estás hablando? Yo no dije nada de sobre nada a nadie, y por favor cálmate que la gente está mirando.

-ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO QUE LA GENTE HAGA, ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA NO PENSÉ QUÉ FUERAS A CAER TAN BAJO- dicho esto se fue con un monumental enfado.

Iba caminando por el tercer piso, tenía defensa con un profesor nuevo, ya habían llegado la mayoría de los alumnos, se entretuvo hablando con Colin a esperar a que llegara el profesor pero entonces se oyó:

-WEASLEY, ESTÚPIDA NIÑATA- era Malfoy que venía a su parecer muy enfadado- ¿PERO DE QUE VAS? SABES EN EL LÍO QUE ME HAS METIDO, HE ROTO CON SARAH Y LO PEOR NO ES ESO, PORQUE ELLA NO ME IMPORTABA MUCHO, LO PEOR ES QUE ME HA DEJADO ELLA A MI, PERO ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ WEASLEY ME LAS VAS A PAGAR…

-PERO ¿DE QUE VAS?- dijo Ginny muy enfadada- ¿Quién TE CREES PARA GRITARME ASÍ? TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA, Y SI NO QUERÍAS QUE PASARA HUBIERAS CONTROLADO A TU MINÚSCULO AMIGUITO O TE HUBIERAS BUSCADO UNA NOVIA QUE TE SATISFACCIERA MALDITO HURÓN EGOCÉNTRICO- la gente que había alrededor se había empezado a reír y Ginny dejando allí a un Malfoy sorprendido se fue hacia su sala común, no iba dando dos pasos cuando:

-Malfoy, Weasley vengan a mi despacho- Snape acababa de llegar al parecer muy enfadado y Ginny y Draco sin atreverse a protestar lo siguieron.

-He visto y oído todo lo que se han dicho en el pasillo con un tono de voz un tanto elevado y armando un escándalo muy poco frecuente y alterador de la convivencia escolar por lo tanto señores no me queda más remedio que castigarlos.

-Perdone profesor pero según tengo oído la profesora que debe ponerme el castigo se llama McGonagall, es de Griffindor y lo más importante; es mi jefa- dijo Ginny intentando ser educada.

-Pues señorita lávese los oídos porque ha oído usted mal- dijo Snape con una cínica sonrisa- ya que estaban discutiendo por si no se habían dado cuanta en uno de los pasillos de las mazmorras y ese castigo me corresponde a mi- Ginny lo miró con odio mientras Draco se echó a reír.

-Bueno como les iba diciendo tengo que imponerles un castigo y hace unos minutos me comunicaba el profesor Dumbledore que se iba a ir unas semanas por algún asunto y que necesitaba que alguien le cuidara a su fénix. Normalmente se lo suelo cuidar yo porque para eso hace falta saber de pociones y artes oscuras ya que ese fénix es muy especial, pero yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y como el señorito Malfoy sabe mucho de pociones y la señorita Weasley se defiende en artes oscuras- Ginny hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver como Snape favorecía notablemente a Malfoy- he pensado que le podrían cuidar ustedes dos, les daré las instrucciones:

Fawkes es un fénix muy delicado ya que no es común entre los de su especie y tiene distintos poderes, para cuidarle se necesita mucha atención así que los dos os trasladaréis al despacho de Dumbledore, viviréis allí hasta que nuestro director vuelva de ese viaje, cada día Malfoy le dará una poción preparada por él, ya te daré los ingredientes- dijo dirigiéndose a Draco- el fénix, como antes les he dicho tiene unos poderes extraordinarios, puede protegerse de cualquier hechizo y curar cualquier herida, incluso librar de la muerte, para eso esta la señorita Weasley, ella le entrenará cada día durante una hora enviándole hechizos de ataque que el repelerá, si alguno le da, el señor Malfoy le da la poción preparada por él.

-Dicho esto- añadió Snape- ya pueden trasladarse al despacho del profesor, la contraseña es "virutas de chocolate", cuando entren estará el despacho que ya conocen, allí las cosas que no se pueden tocar están guardadas bajo hechizos, así que todo lo demás se lo deja el profesor Dumbledore con la condición de que lo uséis adecuadamente. Cuando entren en el despacho, verán que a la derecha hay una puerta, allí está la habitación donde dormirán, la habitación incluye un baño. A la derecha hay otra puerta, allí entran en la sala donde se entrena a Fawkes y en esa habitación hay otra puerta contigua que es donde se preparan las pociones, el horario de clases y de comidas sigue siendo el mismo. Sus baúles ya están allí acompañen al señor Filch por favor.

Draco y Ginny con muy malas caras e intensas miradas de odio entre ellos siguieron al conserje que les dejó en la puerta del despacho y se fue.

-Virutas de chocolate- dijo Ginny mientras la estatua se movía y los dos entraban en el habitual despacho, vieron algunos armarios cerrados, eso debía ser lo que no podían tocar y también había estanterías con objetos extraños y muchos libros que estaban a su alcance, encima de la mesa vieron el pensadero de Dumbledore y Ginny pensó que le iba a venir muy bien estando con Malfoy un mes entero. Giró su vista a la derecha y vio que allí espléndido como siempre estaba Fawkes, se dirigió hasta el y acarició su cabeza, el fénix le hizo un gesto de cariño, Ginny miró a Draco y vio que se dirigía a donde supuestamente estaban las habitaciones, ella también se dirigió allí, al entrar había dos pequeños escritorios y seguido una escalera, Ginny la subió y vio una bonita habitación, tenía dos camas dos sofás, un armario para la ropa y una mesa al fondo con varios ingredientes de pociones, en la habitación había otras dos puertas, Draco no estaba en la habitación así que supuso que estaba en una de ellas, entró en la primera y era el baño, estaba vacío, entro en la segunda y se quedó fascinada frente a ella se encontraba una enorme biblioteca, con una mesa bastante larga en medio de miles de libros colocados en diversas estanterías, allí en la mesa estaba Draco leyendo un libro, cuando vio entrar a Ginny la miró por unos instantes y siguió a lo suyo, Ginny sin hacerle tampoco mucho caso se dirigió a las estanterías y empezó a mirar los libros, pero se detuvo en uno, en su portada se podía leer; "Magia negra, descubre sus secretos" cogió el libro y se sentó algo alejada de Draco, iba a abrirle cuando vio que él le decía:

-Yo en tu lugar no abriría ese libro.

-Pero da la casualidad de que tu no eres yo ni estás en mi lugar.- dijo enfadada pero mientras lo decía se dirigía a dejar el libro otra vez en su sitio.

Como se acordó de que tenía deberes de DCAO fue a por su mochila. Mientras tanto Draco la veía salir, había que admitir que la chica tenía agallas y eso le gustaba. Volvió la vista a su libro y dejó de pensar en esas "estupideces".

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, es mi primer fic y seguramente no lo he aprovechado muy bien pero bueno espero que lo disfrutéis, dejadme Reviews para saber como va la historia y si tenéis alguna duda igual, muchas gracias por leerme y hasta luego.

Mrimlf.

5


	2. Explicaciones

Capítulo 2:Explicaciones

Ginny se fue a su habitación a acabar sus deberes de defensa, como no había podido ir a clase Nina se los había prestado y habían estado hablando de lo que había pasado con el asunto de Malfoy, era una pena no haber conocido al profesor de defensa, todo el mundo decía que era un buen profesor y que les enseñaba bastante bien. Entró en su habitación, Malfoy estaba en su respectivo escritorio, se ve que en el tiempo que Ginny había ido a buscar los deberes, él había abandonado la biblioteca. Sin mirarle aparentemente se sentó en su escritorio y se puso hacer una redacción sobre las cinco formas de derrotar a una momia.

Cuando acabó, miro su reloj ¡Ya eran las ocho! Era hora del entrenamiento de Fawkes, se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero se observó que Malfoy no se había dado cuenta de la hora:

Esto… Malfoy- el chico la miró atentamente y ella se puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba, algunas veces el rubio daba escalofríos- ya es la hora de… entrenar a Fawkes.

El chico la siguió mirando y sin mediar una palabra se levantó y se fue a la sala de entrenamiento, cuando Ginny salió de su ensimismamiento fue al despacho a recoger a Fawkes y se dirigió a la misma sala que Malfoy.

Él ya no estaba allí así que supuso que se había metido por la puerta que había al final, ésta estaba decorada con una mesa, una pequeña estantería con libros y un armario con diversos artilugios. Fawkes voló del brazo de la pelirroja hasta la mesa y Ginny percibió

a las patas del pájaro un papel, éste decía así, Ginny leyó "entrenamiento de Fawkes", en él venían las instrucciones de lo que debía hacer, cuando acabó de leer empezó el entrenamiento.

Draco acabó su última poción, había estado una hora entera haciendo pociones para ese estúpido pájaro, todo por una estúpida foto, si Crabbe no le hubiera comprado esa foto a aquel chico y él no le hubiera visto, no le habría pasado nada en el castigo, y encima de romper con su novia le habían puesto otro mucho peor. Necesitaba refrescar sus ideas así que salió de allí y se fue a la biblioteca de Dumbledore.

Ginny vio a Draco salir sin decirle nada, supuso que tenía lo que había hecho en el aula de al lado, siguió entrenando y cuando acabó fue a por las pociones, estaban todas etiquetadas, le dio a Fawkes las necesarias y salió al despacho seguida por el fénix que se sentó en su barra. Ginny se fijó en que el estómago le rugía y decidió ir a cenar.

El gran salón estaba lleno, Ginny divisó a lo lejos a Selly, se iba a sentar con ella cuando se acordó de que estaban enfadadas, miró a todos lados y no había nadie de confianza con quien sentarse así que dándose la vuelta se dirigió a las cocinas. Iba caminando cuando….

¡¡Virginia Weasley! Explícame ahora mismo que ha pasado con Malfoy. Dicen que te han castigado a convivir con el ¿no es verdad no? Y más te vale que sea mentira eso que andan diciendo por ahí Padma y Parvati Patil- dijo un encolerizado Ron desde la otra punta del pasillo. Los alumnos que había alrededor se quedaron mirando curiosos.

Ron por favor ¿quieres bajar la voz? Te está oyendo todo el mundo.

Es cierto ¿verdad?- Ginny siguió en silencio- ¡contesta Ginny maldita sea!

Ron te juro que yo no tuve nada que ver, mira resulta que yo estaba por casualidad en el pasillo de el aula de estudios muggles, y por motivos que aquí no interesan estaba gritando, entonces la profesora salió y me dijo que la ayudara con un castigo, yo intenté escabullirme con todos mis medios pero fue imposible. Entré y vi allí a Malfoy y me dijo que me sentara en sus rodillas yo te juro que le dije que no pero no hubo manera y tuve que hacerlo…

¿Para que tenías que sentarte en las rodillas de Malfoy?- la interrumpió el pelirrojo mirándola sospechosamente.

¿Eh? ¿En sus rodillas? Yo no he dicho en…

Contesta Ginny, y no quiero una mentira, has dicho en sus rodillas.

Bueno vale yo te lo cuento pero te advierto que es difícil de creer eh. Es que Malfoy estaba castigado y tenía que imitar a un padre muggle.

Me lo creo, me lo creo…- dijo el pelirrojo viendo la mirada nerviosa de Ginny.

Bueno pues como iba pensando me senté y paso… yo por supuesto salí inmediatamente de allí y se lo conté a la traidora de Selly. Ésta a su vez se lo contó a Padma Patil y ésta se lo contó a todo el colegio, entonces Malfoy se enteró y me vino gritando y entonces yo grité y todos gritamos y nos castigaron. Así de fácil como puedes ver yo no hice nada.

Pues en menudo lío te has metido, se han enterado mamá y papá así que mas te vale no ir a casa estas navidades.

¿Qué? ¿Por culpa de la cosa de Malfoy me voy a quedar en el colegio estas navidades? No puedes ser, Ron habla con ellos por favor… bueno al menos el despacho de Dumbledore será para mi sola.

Ahí te equivocas.

¿Cómo que me equivoco?

Lucius Malfoy se ha enterado y a la serpiente le espera una buena, no creo que quiera ir a casa estas navidades, se quedará a salvo en el colegio mientras pueda.

Vaya asco de vida. Bueno me voy a las cocinas no puedo cenar en el gran comedor con tanta mirada curiosa.

¿Quieres que te acompañe?

No, no hace falta. Gracia Ron

De nada- dijo éste abrazando a su hermana- cuídate de la serpiente.

Lo haré- dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a las cocinas.

Por fín llegó al cuadro de la pera, en todo el camino no había dejado de sentir miradas clavadas en su espalda, le hizo cosquillas a la pera y entró

-¿Weasley?

n/a: Fin del capitulo 2 siento la tardanza y que sea tan corto pero no pude escribir en toda la semana. Muchas gracias a Lady laura Malfoy, Azazel Black y Mblackeyes me alegro que os guste la historia. Gracias a todos los que la leen y por favor dejad Reviews para saber si va bien.


	3. Lo siento

N/A: Muchas gracias a: Azazel Black, MBlack, zoe simitis, lady laura malfoy y sailor alluminem siren, me alegro de que os guste la historia. En el anterior capítulo puede que muchos os esperarais otra reacción de Ron Weasley pero es que me apetecía hacer algo diferente, si no os ha gustado lo siento mucho, sin nada mas que decir empiezo el capitulo.

Capítulo3: Lo siento

¿Weasley?- A Ginny no le dio tiempo a entrar en la cocina cuando vio de frente la cara de Draco Malfoy. ¿Es que no tenía otra cosa que hacer en todo el día que molestarla?

¡Malfoy!- dijo con ironía- que grata sorpresa.

Ya ves que yo no puedo decir lo mismo.

Oh, estas de mal humor ¿eh? Pobre Draco Malfoy, la popular serpiente tiene que comer en la cocina porque en Slitheryng ya no le aceptan. Si hubieras aprendido a controlar tus impulsos esto no hubiera pasado.

Weasley me vas a tener que hacer un calendario con tus días humorísticos para tratar de no coincidir contigo mas de dos minutos.

Pues vete acostumbrándote porque verte hundido me pone de muy buen humor.

Me voy Weasley eres insoportable- dijo el rubio mirándola con enfado.

Sí, un día de convivencia y ya me he vuelto como tu.

Esto último Ginny lo dijo al aire porque Draco ya había salido de la cocina. Pidió a los elfos algo para cenar y se fue a su habitación.

Malfoy no estaba allí, así que supuso que estaría en su nueva biblioteca, se dio una vuelta por su parte de la habitación. Estuvo mirando en su mochila, en sus libros y no encontró nada. ¿Que era lo que quería encontrar exactamente? ¿Algún indicio de que fuese mortífago? Tal vez, pero Ginny no estaba tan segura de eso. Sin saber por que se le ocurrió mirar debajo de su cama, allí solo había una papel ¿Qué podía ser aquello? Lo sacó y sin poder creerse lo que veía se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Draco estaba leyendo un libro que tenía Dumbledore por ahí, ese viejo podía ser interesante de vez en cuando, seguía sumido en su lectura cuando una voz lo interrumpió:

¡MALFOY! ¿Qué significa esto?- dijo tirando un papel hacia donde el estaba. Draco lo observó sin dar crédito a lo que veía, aquello estaba debajo de su cama, ¿Cómo lo podía haber encontrado?

¿Has estado mirando mis cosas?

Hombre creo que tengo derecho si tienes una foto mía en bikini que yo no te he dado

Ese no es tu problema Weasley, esta foto la compre por un sickel, así que es mía.

Joder Malfoy ¿Para qué quieres una foto mía?

Hombre, digamos que no estas nada mal en bikini.

¿Sabes que si se enteran mis hermanos te van a matar?

Estoy ansioso por comprobarlo.

Por cierto Malfoy- dijo Ginny iniciando un contraataque- me he enterado de que tu padre no se ha tomado nada bien lo de tu pequeño accidente, tendrás que pasar solo las vacaciones de Navidad.

Pensaba quedarme aquí de igual manera, no como tu Weasley, al fin y al cabo me importa una mierda mi padre, pero tu si tenías intenciones de visitar a tus papis ¿verdad?.

Que te den Malfoy- dijo yéndose enfadada a la cama.

Draco se quedó un momento pensando, cuando saliera de Hogwarts estaba perdido, después de revelarse contra su padre por el asunto de los mortífagos, ahora este se enteraba de lo de la Weasley, y encima la pelirroja le había pillado la foto. En realidad no la había comprado, él había encontrado es fotografía en el baúl de Crabbe y por curiosidad se la había cogido, cuando vio que en ella salía la Weasley no se lo podía creer, ¿Cómo habían conseguido aquello? Después ya se enteró de lo de Creevey. Estaba cansado así que dejó el libro en su estantería y se fue a su habitación. Cuando llegó la pelirroja ya estaba dormida. Draco la observo, por primera vez en su vida sentía remordimientos de haberle hecho eso a alguien. Casi inconscientemente se acercó a su cama y dijo:

Lo siento Weasley- y antes de ponerse a reflexionar sobre la estupidez que acababa de cometer se fue a su cama confuso y allí se durmió.

Cuando Ginny despertó el rubio ya no estaba en su "casa" así que ésta pensó que estaría en las cocinas o en el gran comedor. Después de vestirse y coger sus cosas se dispuso a salir para desayunar, todavía quedaba una hora y media para que empezaran las clases. Bajó por a el despacho e iba a salir cuando algo que brillaba captó su atención. Miró hacía la mesa y allí estaba el pensadero de su director, alguien lo acababa de usar, con una curiosidad enorme la pelirroja se acercó a él y miró dentro, en él salía reflejado Malfoy. ¿Qué pensamientos tendría el slitheryng que no el gustaría recordar? Para contestar esta pregunta se adentro en aquella masa gris...

N/A: Se que estos capítulos son muy cortos pero era para no haceros esperar, intentaré que el siguiente sea más largo, el de Navidad no será el cap.4 si no el 5 así que espero que no os decepcione el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias por leer y gracias otra vez a todos los que me dejaron reviews, seguid enviándomelos a ver como va la historia. Hasta el prox. Capitulo

Mrimlfy.


	4. No

N/A: Muchas gracias a todos, por fin he sobrepasado los 10 reviews gracias a las que me habéis mandado reviews en el tercer capítulo: Azazel Black, fiosol y Lady Laura Malfoy bueno sin nada mas que decir empiezo el capitulo.

Capítulo 4: ¿En que piensa un Malfoy?

Capitulo 4: No

Para contestar a aquella pregunta se metió en aquella masa gris.

Ginny se encontraba en un amplio salón muy lujoso, todo estaba decorado con oscuros muebles y aquello tenía un aspecto un tanto tenebroso, en el medio del salón se encontraban dos hombres: Draco y Lucius Malfoy.

¿Para que me querías padre?- dijo Draco temiendo la respuesta.

Hijo, ha llegado el gran día- contesto su padre con un toque de orgullo en su voz- como mañana empiezas el colegio te lo voy a decir ahora para que no te tome por sorpresa. He estado hablando con el Lord y me ha dicho que ya ha llegado la hora, el último día de septiembre tendrás tu iniciación.

Ginny escuchaba la conversación sin perderse el mas mínimo detalle, ¿Draco era un mortífago, esta se fijó en la cara del chico, tenía una expresión indescriptible, ¿Acaso aquello que denotaba era miedo?

Padre yo tengo que decirte algo- propuso el chico después de una larga pausa ante la cara de confusión de su padre- se que no te vas a tomar bien esto y voy a hacerlo sean cuales sean las consecuencias- prosiguió- yo no voy a ser mortífago- Lucius Malfoy enrojeció de repente, y con una furia inhumana pegó a su hijo, este se quedó estático sin gritar y sin mostrar un solo signo de dolor en su rostro, miraba a su padre duramente.

¿ESTAS BROMEANDO? Sabes que no me gusta que bromees con esto.

Y tu sabes que no estoy bromeando, padre.

Lo sabía, SABÍA QUE ESTO IBA A PASAR, me da exactamente igual lo que digas, el último día de septiembre voy a ir a buscarte y allí estarás esperándome.

No lo haré- después de esto su padre volvió a golpearle una y otra vez como hacía cada vez que fallaba en algo.

¡Vete de mi vista! No quiero volver a verte hasta el día de tu iniciación y más te vale estar allí, por el contrario no vuelvas por aquí y prepárate para la mas lenta y dolorosa de las muertes.

Draco se fue silenciosamente a su habitación y sin mostrar el mas remoto signo de debilidad, Ginny lo siguió y vio como se tumbaba en su cama. Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio se oyó un ¡Crack! Y ante sus ojos apareció la mismísima Nymphadora Tonks.

Hola primito ¿otra vez disfrazado?- dijo señalando sus múltiples golpes.

Que te den Tonks- respondió el rubio mientras esta iba al baño y volvía con un botiquín en las manos.

Me he enterado en el ministerio que empezaría la iniciación de algunos alumnos así que supuse que necesitarías mi ayuda, estaba segura de que tu padre te lo diría hoy- explicaba mientras le curaba sus golpes, Ginny se sorprendió, al parecer esta no era la primera vez que Tonks venía a curar a Draco y lo más sorprendente ¡Este no era mortífago!- ¿Qué vas a hacer? Digo, tu padre no va a aceptar una negación como respuesta.

No tengo ni idea, de momento quedarme en Hogwarts y después...- Ginny iba a seguir escuchando cuando una mano la agarró el brazo bruscamente.

Interesante ¿eh Weasley?- allí estaba el Draco Malfoy real, con una mirada de furia en sus ojos. De repente todo empezó a dar vueltas y sin darse cuenta Ginny se encontraba en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore. Malfoy la cogió por el cuello y apretó haciéndola daño.

Que hacías mirando mis pensamientos, te divierte eh Weasley, te gusta ver a un Malfoy hundido en lo más profundo.

No me divierte, me sorprende- dijo Ginny entrecortadamente ya que el chico la ahogaba, en este tiempo había aprendido a no temerle y a pesar de que sentía que Malfoy era muy peligroso en esas condiciones, ni una gota de miedo apareció en su cuerpo. El chico la soltó y se fue echo una furia. Ginny se quedó sorprendida ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Había asistido el slythering a la cita con su padre el día de la iniciación? Sin quererlo le entro un sentimiento que le decía que él era bueno, que no estaba del bando de Voldemort, aunque solo estaba segura de una cosa, si antes había alguna oportunidad de tener una relación aunque fuese solo cruzarse en el pasillo sin insultarse, se había esfumado en ese mismo instante. Sin pensar más en eso se fue a su próxima clase, ya no le daba tiempo a desayunar.

Era la hora de comer y Draco estaba en su habitación, no iba a ir a comer, no quería encontrarse con Weasley en las cocinas y tampoco podía ir al comedor. La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la persona que menos quería ver el rubio.

Ginny entró en su habitación notando como el rubio la miraba y apartaba rápidamente la mirada. Esto no podía ser así, nunca habían hablado, pero Ginny en ese momento tenía un enorme peso en la conciencia, para romper el hielo empezó hablando:

Malfoy yo... lo siento, no sabía lo que me iba a encontrar y...

¿Qué no sabías lo que te ibas a encontrar Weasley? ¿Tu que te esperabas? ¿Una vida de niño rico, con un padre que me felicite por cada gilipollez que haga? ¿Sabes Weasley? No todas las familias son como la tuya, no todas pasan la navidad felices, ¿Sabes lo que hacía yo cada navidad? En primer lugar mi padre invitaba a todos los mortífagos que conocía, yo tenía que sonreír, nunca en mi vida he hecho algo tan falso como aquellas sonrisas, después mi padre y sus amigos se iban a torturar muggles y yo me quedaba en casa, llorando hasta que llegaba y sentía la seguridad de que no se lo iban a llevar a Azkaban. Eso fue hasta los cinco años después comprendí que los Malfoys no lloran, que mi padre no daría un solo sickle por que dejara de llorar y mucho menos por hacerme feliz y así la preocupación se fue convirtiendo en odio, más odio del que le puedo profesar a nadie. Nadie se imagina eso. Y ahora que sabes la penosa vida de Draco Malfoy te ruego que me dejes tranquilo y dejes de mirar mis cosas.

¡Maldita sea Malfoy1 Ya te he dicho que lo siento y me importa una mierda que no lo creas, porque soy una niña mimada y tengo una familia feliz, pero también tengo sentimientos y no le deseo a nadie lo que he visto, ni a mi peor enemigo- dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos, el discurso de Malfoy la había hecho darse cuenta de cuanto le importaba su familia, de la suerte que tenía y de lo poco que importaba el dinero, hubo un largo silencio en el que los dos se calmaron un poco Ginny se atrevió a decir:

Malfoy ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Ya has hecho unas cuantas, no hará daño una mas ¿no?- dijo Draco sin mirarla.

Esto.. ¿Acudiste a la cita con tu padre?- Draco la miró unos momentos en silencio.

No- contestó el rubio mientras cerraba las cortinas, Ginny comprendió que no quería hablar y salió para su primera clase de la tarde.

Iba caminando por el pasillo cuando oyó gritar su nombre.

¡Ginny!- miró hacia atrás y vio a Selly corriendo hacia ella, intentó caminar mas deprisa, no quería encontrarse con ella justo en ese momento- ¡Ginny por favor espera!-Ginny se paró, por mucho que no la hablara, ellas habían sido amigas y no se merecía que no la escuchara.

Ginny he venido a explicarte lo que paso.

Te escucho pero estas advertida de que tengo prisa.

Esta bien no tardare mucho. Mira yo cuando me contaste eso solo se lo iba a contar a Nina, te juro que no era mi intención que todo el colegio se enterara.- explicó Selly nerviosa- yo le mande la carta a Nina, pero esta me contó que Padma estaba en su habitación y la muy... quiero decir ella cogió y fotocopió la carta y se la envió a todos, te juro que yo no tuve nada que ver.

Esta bien, esta bien, te creo- dijo Ginny aliviada, su mejor amiga no la había traicionado, Selly emocionada la abrazó.

Tienes que contarme que has hecho en esos días- dijo la morena contenta- te he echado mucho de menos.

Ginny sonrió y juntas fueron a clase contándose lo de estos días atrás.

Draco no había ido a clase en todo el día, ¿por qué le había contado todo aquello a la Weasley? Sin saber porque aquella chica le inspiraba confianza, algo que nadie aparte de su prima Tonks había echo. Tonks, se lo debía todo a ella, sabía que nadie se esperaba que se llevaran bien, en realidad nadie se espera su vida así, Draco Malfoy, el hijo del más fiel seguidor del Lord, se relaciona con una traidora de su familia y niega a su padre, todavía recordaba como había empezado aquello.

Flash Back------

Draco iba caminando por el callejón Diagon, a sus catorce años se estaba dando cuenta de que su vida era una mierda.

Lo siento- dijo una chica que se había chocado con el. Draco la miró, tendría unos diez años mas que el, su cara le resultaba familiar pero no sabia exactamente quien era.-¿Eres Draco Malfoy verdad?.

Y tu eres...

Soy Nymphadora Tonks, no me extraña que no me reconozcas, cambio mucho de look pero soy tu...

Si, mi prima ya se quien eres, pero ¿Por qué me hablas? Tu no estas en mi familia, te han echado, no mereces hablarle a un Malfoy.

Por lo que he oído tu también has pensado mas de una vez en hacer lo mismo que yo.

¿Qué? Estas loca, Draco Malfoy nunca, y escúchame bien, nunca traicionaría a su familia.

Después de aquello se encontraron unas cuantas veces mas, al parecer Tonks le perseguía, quería que el fuese como ella y al final cumplió su objetivo.

N/A: Bueno objetivo cumplido, como podéis ver este capítulo le he hecho mas largo y mas o menos en el mismo tiempo que los demás. Bueno ahora os diré lo de siempre, espero que os haya gustado, muchas gracias otra vez a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews, y que me los sigáis mandando y gracias también a las que no me mandáis reviews pero leéis. Muchos besos y cuidaros:

Mrimlfy


	5. El mejor regalo

N/A: Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo. Quiero aclarar que este es el fic "El secreto de Fawkes" con otro nombre. Se le he cambiado por varias razones, pero la principal es que el título anterior aunque va con el fic no llama a leerlo y lo he cambiado en mi opinión por uno mejor. Bueno como siempre que disfrutéis con este capítulo.

6-El mejor regalo

Faltaba solamente un día para Navidad, un agotado Draco Malfoy subía a su habitación después de haber estado entrenando. Le dio la contraseña a la gárgola y subió por las escaleras. Entró en el despacho y, vio lo que nunca había imaginado ver: Ginny Weasley se besaba con un prefecto de Ravenclaw de séptimo curso. Sin saber porque una amarga sensación recorrió su cuerpo, _¿Celos tal vez?_ -Se dijo a si mismo- _Estoy loco ¿Celos por una Weasley?_. Sin poder creérselo aún, recriminó con voz enfadada:

-Weasley esto no es un hotel- Ginny se volteó sorprendida.

-¿Perdona? Déjame acabar de creerme que esto me lo ha dicho Draco Malfoy, a quien, cada vez que vengo, le encuentro en una situación mucho más comprometida que esta.

Draco abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella y sabiendo que había perdido los argumentos, se fue frustrado hacia su habitación. Ginny se separó del chico con el que estaba, su nombre era algo así como Steff. Todavía no se creía lo que acababa de hacer. Se había estado besando con un chico, que ni siquiera le gustaba, para darle celos a Malfoy. _¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?¿Celos a Malfoy? Estoy mal de la cabeza, esto de la convivencia me afecta._

-Steff ya es tarde, creo que deberías irte- el prefecto comprendiendo que le habían usado se fue sin decir una sola palabra.

Ginny se quedó pensando ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué diablos era tan importante lo que Malfoy pensara sobre ella? Últimamente estaba muy rara. Su cabeza era un autentico lío y eso la perturbaba. Subió a su habitación rendida, estaba segura de que no iba a poder controlar a su conciencia y eso la atormentaba. Cuando llegó Malfoy estaba dormido, parecía tan inofensivo. _¡Ja! Malfoy nunca llegará a ser inofensivo. _Se metió en la cama, este había sido un día muy largo. Mañana saldría todo mejor.

El sonido de la ducha la despertó. Se levanto y vio unos cuantos paquetes en los pies de su cama. Sería posible… ni siquiera se había acordado de que hoy era navidad. Corrió hacia sus regalos y los fue abriendo uno a uno.

Draco Malfoy salió de la ducha empapado, buscó su ropa en el baño pero no la vio. Se le habría quedado fuera como siempre, se envolvió en una toalla y salió. Allí estaba la Weasley abriendo sus regalos. Cogió su ropa y se metió en el baño a vestirse.

-Weasley creí que con el tiempo me habías cogido cariño, pero veo que o eso no es cierto, o no demuestras tu cariño con regalos de navidad.-Ginny miró al chico que ya salía vestido.

-Tampoco me has dado tu ninguno, porque si crees que verte con una toalla es agradable estás muy equivocado, más bien es todo lo contrario.

-La equivocada eres tu- añadió el rubio acercándose peligrosamente a la chica- si verme en toalla, o incluso desnudo, fuera un regalo para las chicas, sería el hombre más generoso del mundo.

-Con esto me estás dando a entender una de dos: o que eres naturista; opción por la cuál no me inclino, o que vas muy sobrado.

-Muy bien, Weasley basta de sarcasmo barato, ¿Quieres mi regalo o no?

-Está bien dámelo, estoy preparada para cualquier tipo de broma o de cosa absur…

¿Malfoy la estaba besando? Joder y de que forma, sus labios se compenetraban perfectamente, sabía que quizás ese fuese el mejor beso de su vida y que no debía desaprovecharlo, pero no podía dejar que Malfoy acabara, todo lo que había luchado por demostrar un odio ficticio hacia aquel chico se desmoronaría. Ginny dejó de pensar en todo eso cuando el rubio la agarró por la cintura. ¿Cómo podía ser tan condenadamente dulce? No le dio tiempo a reaccionar ante el movimiento de las manos del chico hacia su espalda, cuando este ya se había separado y echando una última mirada a la chica, en la que a Ginny le pareció ver un brillo extraño, salió hacia la puerta dejando a una sorprendida pelirroja que luchaba porque su corazón no latiese más fuerte. Sabía lo que eso significaba y no quería que pasase, no con Draco Malfoy.

N/A: Se que he tardado muchísimo, pero he estado muy liada con los exámenes y en las vacaciones entre fiesta y fiesta no he pisado mi casa más que para dormir pero aquí estoy de nuevo. Gracias a las personas que leen esto y espero que me dejéis algún review. Bueno como compensación os alado aquí un minific que no tiene nada que ver con este, simplemente lo escribí un día y he pensado que es demasiado corto para publicarlo por separado. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Hacerte feliz:

-Hoy al despertarme miré a mi lado buscándote, supongo, que aún tenía la esperanza de que siguieras ahí y de que lo de anoche solo fuese una pesadilla. Pensé; "¿Qué importa si no está? No me hace falta, con solo mover un dedo podría tener a quince chicas rodeándome", pero esa maldita voz, que me atormenta desde que te conocí, me agregó: "mas sólo la quieres a ella".- Todas las miradas se volvieron sorprendidas hacia el chico que se había puesto de pie sobre la mesa de Slythering y había empezado a hablar. No era muy común, mas bien nada común, que Draco Malfoy dijera "te quiero". Nadie excepto una pelirroja, sabía para quien iba ese discurso- es solo su cara la que te gusta ver al despertar, y solo a ella miras anonado todas las noches mientras duerme. ¿Para que engañarte? Por mucho que te duela la quieres.

Joder ¿Por qué me haces esto? Sabes que puedes hacer con migo lo que quieres, y aquí me tienes, subido en una mesa, expresando lo que nadie imaginó escuchar de mi boca. A partir de ahora no podré caminar como si fuese el único capaz de controlarlo todo, porque no controlo lo que siento; ni podré menospreciar a la gente débil porque yo también lo soy. Tu me haces débil, me hace débil el pensar en que te pueda ocurrir cualquier cosa, me hace débil querer estar con tigo a cada segundo que pasa y me hace débil el quererte mas que a nada. Tu me preguntas que porque no puedo ser una persona normal y nunca te he respondido, pero lo voy a hacer ahora. Tuve miedo, mucho miedo de sentir esto. A un Malfoy se le enseña a odiar, a insultar, a ser superior, pero nunca me enseñaron lo que es el afecto, lo que es la ternura, y mucho menos lo que es querer a alguien. Querer a esa persona tanto hasta el punto en que duele. Duele no poder estar a tu lado, duele el pensar que en cualquier momento te puede pasar algo y sobre todo el pensar que nunca vas a volver a dirigirme la palabra; ni a mirarme, ni a abrazarme como todas las noches que te veo a escondidas. Hace tiempo que ya no pedo insultarte, hace tiempo que ya no pedo ignorarte y ahora no podré volver a tenerte cerca. Siento todo lo que te hice hasta ahora y odio el haber comprendido tan tarde que lo único que me importa es hacerte feliz. Se que siempre has odiado esconderte. Me has pedido mil veces que te demuestre lo que quiero y yo te quiero a ti por eso te lo voy a demostrar. Gin ¿me dejaras hacerte feliz para siempre? ¿podrás estar a mi lado pese a lo imbécil que he sido?. Virginia Weasley ¿Querrías ser mi luz?

Un mar de murmuraciones se levantó en ese momento, mientras, una pelirroja se acercaba a su novio con lágrimas en los ojos y le besaba, cerrando así una unión, que pese a ser polémica e increíble, sería quizás, la más sincera que ese colegio vería.


	6. Cuando duermes

N/A: Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo. Solo agradecer todos los reviews del anterior y deciros que a que esperáis ¡a leer!

Capítulo 7: Cuando duermes

Draco salió del despacho confuso ¿por qué la había besado? Era una simple Weasley ¿Por qué no podía simplemente quitársela de la cabeza?. Tonks se lo había advertido. Un momento, Tonks le había advertido que no se enamorara de ella. Él no estaba enamorado, el no podía sentir eso, ¿o si?. Vale, estaba claro, se había metido en un gran lío, necesitaba una solución. De pronto una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza. ¿Quién le sacaba siempre de todos los líos?.

La lechucería estaba vacía, perfecto, releyó su carta, le había costado dos horas y media y había escogido las palabras adecuadas para no parecer muy desesperado.

Querida Tonks:

¿Qué tal estas? Yo llevo bastante regular lo de la convivencia. Tengo un problema, y creo que solamente tú me lo puedes solucionar. Tenías razón, creo que estoy empezando a sentir algo muy extraño por la Weasley y, aunque no creo que esté enamorado, me gustaría prevenirme. Se que tienes soluciones para todo, así que si se te ocurre algo ya sabes. Con cariño

Draco Malfoy

El rubio ato la carta a una lechuza y se fue rápidamente. Odiaba la navidad, tanto en el colegio, como en su casa. En su casa lo odiaba porque todo estaba lleno de mortífagos; y en el colegio, o porque había un estúpido baile, o porque si no le había nadie se quedaba en el colegio. Así que, sin más ideas y una gran aflicción se fue hacia su "cuarto".

Acababa de llegar una lechuza para Draco, pero no sabía si debía abrirla, la pelirroja seguía pensando en que hacer cuando el rubio entro por la escalera.

-Esto…Malfoy- el rubio dirigió su atención hacia ella- acaba de llegar una lechuza para ti.

Imposible ¿tan pronto había llegado la contestación de Tonks? Un momento ¡¿Y si ella la había leído!

-No la habrás leído ¿verdad?

-Claro que no ¿Por quien me tomas?

Rápidamente se fue a la habitación a leerla. Joder, la carta no de de Tonks, sino de la pesada de Angela.

Hola Draco:

¿Dónde te has metido estos días? Hace mucho que no te veo y tenía ganas de… ya sabes pasar un buen rato con mi chico. Así que si quieres algo estoy en la sala de Slythering. Te quiere mucho:

Angela

PD: No te mando besos, si los quieres ya sabes donde están.

Dios, como podía ser tan estúpida, bueno, al menos no era como Pansy . Como no tenía nada que hacer se fue a ver a su "novia".

La pelirroja vio al chico bajar y dirigirse a la salida. ¿Dónde se creía que iba? Tenían entrenamiento con Fawkes.

-¿Dónde vas? Quiero decir, tenemos entrenamiento con Fawkes.

-Primero he dejado todas las pociones hechas y con cartelito e instrucciones para que se las des y segundo, aunque no es de tu incumbencia, voy a ver a Angela, es muy divertida comparada con ese pájaro.

Antes de que Draco cruzara el despacho para salir alguien entró. Para Draco su visita era grata, para Ginny era lo peor después de Voldemort. El profesor mas querido por unos y mas odiado por otros, en otras palabras Severus Snape (como me he enrollado).

-Alumnos traigo una buena noticia- dijo con su habitual tono frío- id haciendo vuestras maletas porque mañana concluye vuestro castigo.

Mientras los dos alumnos, muy lejos de alegrarse, sentían algo parecido a tristeza, el profesor salió por donde había entrado.

-Esto… lo dicho Weasley que me voy- dijo el rubio.

En cuanto el chico salió de allí, a Ginny se le enaguaron los ojos, de repente tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, aunque en realidad no sabía muy bien porque, si por que Malfoy seguía saliendo con Angela, porque no se volvería a ver sin insultarse o porque el rubio había demostrado que no había sentido nada con ese beso, mientras que ella como una tonta lo había sentido todo. Así que llorando por lo que fuese y a las 8:00 de la tarde se fue a dormir. Como decía siempre, mañana sería otro día.

Draco volvió a su habitación una hora después, había roto con Angela. El porque muy sencillo, ya no le aportaba nada, ya se la había tirado ¿Qué mas quería? Vale, mentira, era por la Weasley. ¿Qué tenía esa estúpida pelirroja? Angela tenía más tetas, Sara mejor culo y Pansy mejores piernas, ¿Qué coño tenía ella? Ella era simplemente preciosa. Entró en la habitación y allí la vio dormida. Tenía los ojos hinchados ¿había estado llorando? Sin poder remediarlo y como todas las noches una especie de imán hizo que se sentara a su lado.

-Mañana nos iremos de aquí- ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Definitivamente estaba loco, ¡hablando con alguien dormido!- Maldita sea ¿Cómo podré dormir ahora sin verte todas las noches? No podré volver a acercarme a ti sin que me mires con cara extraña. Has estado llorando. En este mismo momento mataría al que te ha hecho llorar, porque sea quien sea, estoy seguro que no merece tus lágrimas.

-Y que lo digas- dijo la voz de Tonks pegándolo un susto de muerte, se volteo y allí estaba ella como siempre con su odiosa sonrisa en la cara.- Por cierto el suicidio es un delito propio del infierno.

- ¿Cómo has entrado?

-Secretos de la orden, si te lo dijera tendría que matarte.

-Vamos no me vaciles, ahora mismo podría atarte y enviarte a Voldemort- la aurora ante esto soltó una gran carcajada.- ¿De que te ríes? Te veo muy segura.

-Será por que lo estoy. No creo que los futuros aurores se codeen con Voldemort.- ahora fue el turno de Malfoy de reirsde.

-Y ¿Qué te hace pensar que seré un futuro auror?

-La chica que esta a tu lado.- al rubio se le borró rápidamente la sonrisa.- eres muy tierno Draquito.

-Tonks esto no es un juego.

-Yo no he dicho que lo sea. Mira Draco lo único que yo se es que la quieres. Piensa que mañana os separareis. ¿Cuándo has sentido eso por alguien mas? Cree me cuando te digo que eso se siente por muy pocas personas, no la dejes ir Draco.

N/A: Este capítulo he tardado menos en actualizarlo y es un poco mas largo. **NOTICIA:** El siguiente será el último capítulo. Ya tengo otros fics en mente pero no voy a escribir hasta que no acabe este así que… hasta el próximo capítulo.

PD: Se aceptan todo tipo de reviews.

Mrimlfy


	7. ¿Existe algo improbable?

N/A: Aquí estoy con el último capítulo que es mi regalo de Navidad a todos. Muchas gracias por los reviews y a que esperáis ¡a leer!

8-¿Existe algo improbable?

Se despertó sobresaltado, había tenido una pesadilla.¿Es que ni en sueños iba a poder dejar de pensar en ella? Miró a su lado, ella ya no estaba, abrió el armario y su ropa tampoco, al igual que su baúl. Mierda, se había ido y él aún no estaba seguro de dejarla marchar así por las buenas. Corrió al despacho¿y si estaba allí esperándolo? En efectivo, ella estaba allí, pero no parecía esperarle, le miró sorprendida. Al parecer se estaba despidiendo de Fawkes. ¿No se desidia de él y si del fénix? Joder, se estaba poniendo celoso de un pájaro, definitivamente esta era su perdición.

-No esperaba que siguieras aquí-mintió el rubio.

-No te preocupes me iré en unos minutos. Me estaba despidiendo de Fawkes, el único que merecía la pena aquí.

-¿Es necesario que te marches peleando?- preguntó Draco misteriosamente- yo pensaba despedirnos de otra manera- añadió acercándose.

-Eso es lo que tu pensabas- respondió Ginny poniendo una mano para separarle- no permitiré que juegues con migo Malfoy.

-¿De verdad crees que estoy interesado en ti Weasley? No merece la pena jugar contigo. Para eso tengo a miles detrás de mí.

-Muy bien pues vete con ellas y déjame en paz, estúpido- Ginny salió echa una furia del despacho. Por suerte no le iba a volver a ver.

Se dirigió a su sala común. Por fin volvería allí, no veía la hora de llegar, tumbarse en su habitación sin nadie que la molestara, levantarse sin ver a ese rubio arrogante, ir a desayunar sin tenerle detrás , estar en una biblioteca sin sus comentarios acerca de los libros que debe leer y sin esos entrenamientos con Fawkes escuchando el ruido de sus pociones haciéndose. Además no volverá a hacerse la dormida mientras el le acaricia el pelo pensando que no lo nota. Se puso a llorar, le iba a echar de menos y mucho.

Draco Malfoy recogió sus cosas rápidamente, no quería estar en ese despacho ni un minuto más, todo le recordaba a ella. Su cama, donde tantas veces se había arrodillado a tocarle ese pelo tan suave que le volvía loco, el baño vacío sin sus cosas, la sala de Fawkes sin su voz dándole órdenes al fénix…debía dejar de pensar en eso, un Malfoy nunca pensaba en eso. ¿Un Malfoy? Él no era un Malfoy, a la mierda los Malfoy, él era un Black, pero no un Black como su madre, él era un Black como Tonks, su prima le había abierto los ojos. ¿Y si era cierto lo que decía? Estaba claro que la quería, un momento ¿la quería? Sí¿para que engañarse? Ella era lo más importante que tenía, y no iba a dejarla marchar, iba a recuperarla. Si ella cría que sólo jugaba le iba a demostrar que se equivocaba. Ojalá hubiera podido jugar con ella, ojalá la hubiese podido usar y después decirle un "lo siento pero creo que no me mereces" como le había dicho a todas sus chicas después de reírse en sus caras, ojalá la Weasley no le importara. Pero eso era imposible, ella era lo más importante y no iba a perderla.

Ginny caminaba distraída hacia su próxima clase, se había propuesto dejar de pensar en él. Debía hacerlo por ella, por su familia y por él, quizás eso fuera lo que más la empujara, él.

-No estoy jugando contigo- miró hacia atrás y ahí estaba él, miro alrededor y estaban solos.

-¿Me hablas a mi?

-¿A quien si no? Ginny quiero aclararte que no juego contigo, que ojalá pudiese hacerlo, pero simplemente me es imposible, tu eres lo único que me hace sentir donde está mi sitio. Que no tengo nada que hacer junto a mi padre y que donde quiero estar es a tu lado.

-Yo…no se que decir-Ginny notaba que las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos, no podía permitirlo, no debía llorar, se había propuesto no hacer caso a su corazón que en este momento le decía que se abrazara a él y no le soltase nunca- Draco lo que quieres es imposible.

-Sabes que no- dijo el chico acercándose. De un momento a otro Ginny volvía a sentir unos dulces labios sobre los suyos, aquellos que tanto había anhelado, pero consciente de que estaba haciendo justo lo que no tenía que hacer se separó.

- Draco no me hagas eso por favor. Es que esto… es tan improbable como que los Gryffindors y los Slytherings sean de repente amigos, tan improbable como que Snape hace una promesa de no volver a quitar puntos sin razón y le diga a la profesora McGonagall que siempre la ha envidiado por ser la jefa de Gryffindor, porque en el fondo es verdad, Snape nos tiene envidia, pero a lo que vamos, que por mucho que lo deseemos es imposible. Lo siento.

Draco vio como lo más importante que tenía se iba por un pasillo sin poder evitarlo. Un momento¿quién decía que no podía evitarlo? Nada era improbable si se trataba de ella. No la iba a dejar irse así como así. Haría lo que fuera por estar con ella, y lo primero era hablar con Severus.

La mañana del 31 de Diciembre Ginny entró al gran comedor como todos los días. Se sentó en su sitio de siempre y desayunó lo mismo de siempre, pero esa mañana nada iba a ser igual, todo cambiaría a partir de entonces.

Mientras la chica daba un sorbo de café, algo sorprendente pasó, Severus Snape se levantó, y tras llamar la atención de todos los alumnos comenzó a hablar.

-Buenos días a todos, tras largos años de docencia en este centro, me he dado cuenta de que no trato a los alumnos cómo debería. Puede que haya parecido un poco injusto con algunas casas- dijo, mirando a la profesora McGonagall, mientras todo el alumnado (o solamente los que se habían quedado allí en las vacaciones) murmuraba incrédulo.- por eso quiero pedir perdón a los jefes de las casas, en especial a la señora McGonagall y prometo intentar no quitar tantos puntos a las casas, por cosas que aunque yo considero oportunas para castigar, los demás profesores y alumnos ven normales. No tengo nada más que decir.

Ginny acabó sorprendida su desayuno y miró su horario, le tocaba CCM así que sin dudarlo salió hacia la cabaña de Hadgrid. Pero lo sorprendente no se quedaba en el gran comedor con Snape, por todos los pasillos la pelirroja veía hablar a chicos de Slythering y de Gryffindor como si nada. Hermione hablaba con Pansy Parkinson mientras Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan hablaban con Blaise Zabinni. _Vale, esto no puede ser verdad¿m he tomado algo raro¿qué diablos le pusieron a mi desayuno? _

Sin salir de su asombro la Gryffindor salió a los terrenos, se acercaba a la cabaña de Hadgrid cuando le vio ahí parado. ¿Cómo no se lo había imaginado? Draco Malfoy estaba apoyado en un árbol sonriéndola. Ella también sonrió, definitivamente estaba loco, muy loco.

- ¿Qué me dices ahora?- le preguntó el chico.

- ¿Qué debería decirte?

- Yo creo que mas que decir nada deberías abrazarme o algo así.

La pelirroja sonrió y se acercó para hacer lo que el chico decía.

- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

- Creo que por ti puedo hacer posible lo improbable. Te quiero y créeme que no puedo remediarlo.

Ginny no necesitaba oír más ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Cogió la cara del chico entre sus manos y lo besó lentamente. ¿Por qué tener prisa?

**FIN**

N/A: Terminado! Por fin, siento la tardanza y todo pero es que entre los exámenes y todo no me apetecía mucho escribir la verdad. Como muchas en vuestros reviews me habéis dicho mas o menos que debería aclarar lo de Draco y la orden voy a hacer un epílogo, pero más que nada este fic se centraba en ellos dos, quiero decir que la situación de todo era secundario. Sin nada más que decir ya sabéis dejad reviews para ver si os ha gustado la historia que por cierto tengo otras en mente aunque todavía no hay nada escrito.

Muchas gracias y abrazos a todos! Y ya sabéis que si queréis cualquier cosa aquí está mi correo: 


	8. EPÍLOGO

N/A: Aquí estoy con el epílogo como prometí. Muchas gracias por los reviews y espero que os halla gustado el final.

EPÍLOGO

El reloj del salón marcaba la media noche en la mansión Tonks. Todos parecían estar dormidos, todos excepto un rubio de ojos grises que en ese momento salía sigilosamente de su habitación. Había terminado ese mismo día su último curso en Hogwarts y se había instalado en casa de su prima, lo que ahora era el cuartel general de la orden del fénix.

Pasillo de la derecha, 4ª puerta izquierda, es aquí. – Draco entró en la habitación con una sonrisa divertida- Gin…. Ginny- susurró al bulto que había en la cama mientras se acercaba.

El bulto se empezó a mover y asomó su cabeza:

¡Malfoy! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- gritó una chica morena.

¡Granger! Pero…mierda, lo siento creo que me he equivocado de habitación- dijo el chico entre avergonzado y divertido- creí que era…

Ya me imagino lo que creíste que era, la habitación de Ginny es la siguiente- maldita pelirroja le había hecho cambiar de habitación a posta- y sal de aquí antes de que llegue Ron. – demasiado tarde la puerta se había abierto dejando pasar a un pelirrojo somnoliento.

¿Qué coño haces aquí Malfoy?

Yo… creí que esto era el baño. Lo siento, ya sabes es mi primer día aquí y no lo conozco muy bien.

Pues da la casualidad de que el baño esta justo en frente de tu habitación- añadió el pelirrojo enfadado.- así que vuelve por donde has venido y vete a TU habitación.

Si, buenas noches.

El chico salió rápido reanudando su camino hacia la habitación de la pelirroja, pero antes de que diera dos pasos el pelirrojo se volvió a asomar.

Malfoy, tu habitación está por el otro lado.

Uf, soy muy despistado- añadió el rubio.

Si, claro.

Ron se metió en su habitación de nuevo y el rubio entró rápidamente a la habitación de Ginny.

¡Dios! Pensé que Granger dormía sola- dijo acercándose a la pelirroja que se reía sonoramente.

Eso me pasó a mí esta tarde, entre a la habitación para decirle un cosa y me encontré con mi hermano, casi me da un ataque.

¿Sabes lo que me has hecho pasar? Tu hermano se ha puesto furioso.

Sabía que vendrías, y me apetecía reírme un poco- dijo con una sonrisa angelical.

Eres un demonio- el rubio se metió en la cama y comenzó a besar a Ginny en el cuello, lo que provocó unas grandes carcajadasa de la pelirroja.

Para, me haces cosquillas- se reía la chica. Draco sonrió mientras seguía su recorrido. Pero entonces oyeron un ruido.- ¡Escóndete, rápido!

El rubio se metió debajo de la cama justo al tiempo que se abría la puerta.

Gin ¿estás dormida?- la pelirroja hizo que se acababa de despertar.

¿Qué quieres Ron? es tarde- fingió molestarse.

Lo siento, es que creí que había ruidos.

Estás paranoico.

Si…. Buenas noches, -dijo dándose la vuelta- por cierto Malfoy, sal de debajo de la cama, los gemelos han puesto la mierda de Buckbeack por si acaso entrabas.

El rubio salió rápidamente de la cama y al ver la cara de Ron y de Ginny supo que le estaban tomando el pelo.

Muy graciosos.

Bueno yo me voy a dormir. Malfoy no quiero que le hagas nada raro a mi hermana, y créeme que sabré si lo haces, estoy en la habitación de al lado.

**FIN**

Weno historia terminada, ahora sí definitivamente. El epílogo había dicho que era para aclarar y por si acaso no aclara mucho:

Draco se va con su prima alejándose así del lado oscuro y se instala junto a la orden del fénix en la casa de Tonks. Ron y Hermione son novios claro está y yo creo que está todo aclarado.

Aquí acaba mi primer fic y espero empezar pronto el segundo muchas gracias a los que habéis leído esta historia tanto si habéis mandado reviews como si no y un beso a todos!


End file.
